Demanding market conditions are such that some companies outsource certain business processes and associated activities to third parties. Maintaining proper confidentiality of business-critical data is a significant concern for this approach. In many cases, third-party service providers need access to such information as the company's intellectual property, client/customer data, or other confidential information to carry out their services. However, a service provider may not be fully trusted or may not be securely administered. Furthermore, it can be difficult or nearly impossible to enforce confidentiality policies across different administrative domains. Some types of data (e.g., relational databases) are particularly easy to duplicate, and an unscrupulous service provider may have a financial incentive to redistribute commercially valuable data to unauthorized parties.